


Revenge

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG goes after something Jason holds near and dear.





	Revenge

Ryan hid under the bed, the sounds of his family’s screams echoing through his house. It was unprompted, the attack. He sprinted out of the room before they got the chance to get to him.

The screams stopped and he heard footsteps walking up the stairs, coming to a stop in his doorway. The figure’s converse could be seen from his hiding spot, the splotches of blood standing out on the black canvas.

Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged out from his corner, the hand around his ankle gripping tight enough to hurt. He turned around, seeing a pair of grey eyes staring at him from under a blood-stained black hoodie. The person’s mouth and jaw were covered with blood, along with their teeth as they grinned a psychotic grin.

Ryan froze in fear, the person’s bloody hand grabbing his jaw and keeping his eyes locked with theirs. Insanity sparkled in the grey orbs as they spoke the words that would stick with him forever before laughing and launching themselves through his window, sprinting off into the night.

“Tell your Uncle Jason that his dear old pal RG says hello.”


End file.
